Myopic
by iras.24
Summary: Weaving through an aftermath of Jane's accident. Nothing earth-shattering, but definitely something transformative.
1. Chapter 1

Something is beeping. Her arm turns into a wire. No, wait…it is connected to a wire. A throbbing pain in the back of her head echoes the beeps. Someone is adjusting something on a table. Clank, cluck, beep…

"Can we…is it possible to turn off this sound?" she asks groggily.

"Oh…is this disturbing you? I can check the volume on this. I didn't notice that you were awake."

"I have a splitting headache," she winces through the pulsation. Her stomach churns as she arches her back and neck to relieve the pressure at the back of her head. "Wait…please…is there a bin or something?"

"Wait… here," she is offered something. "Are you nauseous?"

"I can't…I can't see…just hand it to me."

A plastic container is in her hands and she throws up in it. The door opens. Footsteps. Warm hands are on her neck, pulling her hair out of her face. They wipe her face and take away the container. A familiar scent: Morninga and Citrus.

"Maura?"

"Here, let me, Lara," she hears Maura speak to the earlier voice.

"Hey," Maura answers softly, holding her hair back. "Jane, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

She groans in response. "My head…I cannot…open my eyes."

"Jane you've had a head injury. Try and open your eyes. It is imperative that we check for every symptom. Just try."

She unclenches her eyes, stretching her neck up and away from her throbbing head. Maura's soft hands are on the sides of her face.

"it's…uhh…I can't see…you."

"We have to get an ophthalmologist to look at you, immediately. I'll just get the Physician on call," and with a squeeze of her hand Maura has left.

The nurse, possibly the Lara, returns with an injection; a small prick and the pain is numbed, leaving a heavy weight at the back of her head. Jane is helped on to a chair and wheeled out.

Someone in heels is walking beside her chair.

"Maura?" Jane asks again.

"Your wife is already talking to Dr. Cohen in Opthalmology. We will meet her there. I am Dr. Christenson. Eva Christenson, the attending physician," the person in clicking heels responded.

"My…wife?" she half questions half remarks, but isn't met with a reply. Her pain makes her expression ambiguous for the heeled-Doctor and Lara. They walk in through a door.

A familiar hand is soon nestled on her shoulder. Morninga and citrus.

"Jane, Dr. Cohen is going to check your vision," Maura speaks. "I will be right outside. I am here," she adds in a whisper, before stepping out.

After running some tests, Dr. Cohen explains to Jane and Maura that Jane's retina is detached and she has a vitreous hemorrhage. They will have to perform an immediate laser surgical procedure.

"No, it isn't painful, and hopefully she'll get vision back – at least partially – soon after. But the vitreous hemorrhage will take time to heal itself," he answers Maura's questions that are mostly for Jane's benefit.

"Jane, I'm here. Okay?" Maura reassures. "Angela is also on her way. I told her you're awake. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Jane is wheeled out.

* * *

Waking up in the clutches of darkness is a strange feeling. It's like sleep has not quite rescinded and one is not fully awake. She opens her eyes, but nothing changes. Her hand is cradled a soft large one splayed upon it. Someone is humming softly. She stirs.

"Janie!" Angela exclaims.

"Ma?" her hands reach up to her eyes and feel the bandages there.

"Jane, don't touch them!" Angela peels her hands away by the wrists.

"Ma! I can't see!" Jane grits out her frustration.

"I know, baby," Angela strokes her forehead, pulling damp knots of hair off of it. "3 hours more and the Doctor will remove the bandages."

"Is Maura here?" Jane asks, her shoulders slumping into the darkness.

"She's gone to us food. She'll be back soon. I'm here!" Angela cajoles. "I know you can't see Janie…what can I do? Do you want water or something to eat?"

"No, Ma."

"Maybe, maybe, I can sing you something," Angela asks tentatively, "until Maura returns, of course. Keep you entertained. She will talk to the Doctor."

"Okay, Ma. Please sing."

Angela's cooing hum fills the room.

_Dream, Dream, Dream, Dreaaam…When I want you in my arms. When I want you and all your charms, whenever I want you, all I have to do is Dreaaam._

Jane is grateful for the sound. It's her only recourse to recognizing that she's awake. _If only it didn't sound like a lullaby._ She misses Maura. _She'll be back soon._

Not finding anything to hold on to. Jane decides to give in to her creeping drowsiness, surrounded by the comfort of her mother's crackling and affectionate hum. _In no other circumstances would she have allowed Angela to sing_, she smiles sleepily.

* * *

Maura is by her side again when Dr. Cohen removes the bandages. He pulls open her eyelids and drops something stinging into them. Jane clenches her eyes shut again.

"Turn down the lights." Maura tells someone, possibly the doctor. "After being in darkness for a while, the eyes have difficulty coping with bright light. Let her adapt."

"Jane, please try and open your eyes," she feels Maura's fingertips ghost her cheek. "We need to check if the procedure was successful."

* * *

**Jane and Maura are not married. This is not a memory-loss fic. :) **

**Let me know what you think...so I know if its worth continuing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They are all finally headed home together after three exhausting days at the hospital.

Black floaters hang heavily ahead of her eyes, constraining an otherwise pale haze. Jane might as well be blind, if not for this slight indication that there is potential for recovery. She cannot make out anything, not even the way someone with severe myopia can. Dr. Cohen has promised another procedure, after the first barely made a difference. But she has to wait for it. At least another week, so as to not over-exert her eyes; allowing them time to heal from the first procedure.

Angela wants Jane to live with her in Maura's guesthouse. A compromise is struck between the three of them and Jane is to stay at Maura's, whilst Angela would be at hand to help. Maura's arm around her waist steers her through the crowd when they leave the hospital. Frankie and Angela flank them, making sure their path is clear. Jane has been unusually silent these three days and she walks in a daze, a blank expression shrouding her face.

Maura is quiet too, except remarking intermittently on what's ahead of Jane and where they are. "Only a few more feet to the car, Jane."

Angela's vociferous prattle more than makes up for the silence. "You will be fine Janie…. Only a few more days. You can relax, sleep in for once, listen to music. I can cook for you and draw you a nice bath. I will make lasagna tonight and Frankie can get Cannolis. And maybe I can use those fancy salts Maura has in your bath. You can read…I mean listen to poetry. This is finally a moment for you to take some time off, take your mind of off things, and just put your feet up. We'll go home and you can catch up on your sleep. It'll be fine…And I will sing you more songs." She is probably speaking to calm herself just as much as she is trying to support Jane.

They continue to Maura's car in this manner and then to Maura's house. Angela casually strokes Jane's hand from the backseat all along the way.

Jane takes the guest room. She immediately falls asleep. Maura and Angela drive to her apartment and bring her clothes. Jo Friday is settled on a cane and pillow dog bed by the closet, where Maura is hanging Jane's clothes when she wakes up.

"You've been awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" Maura asks.

"Geez. You mean apart from being blind?" Jane replies caustically.

"I meant _in reference_ to your being visually differently abled – _for the time being_, Jane," Maura clarifies.

"Maura, please," Jane drawls, "you don't have to be so freakin politically correct about it. I am blind, right now. Let's not mince words. It isn't helping!"

"Jane…I only mean…if you want to talk," Maura speaks hesitantly, "I am here."

"…I know….I am sorry," Jane continues, "I…just…don't have much to say right now."

"Well…I'll see you downstairs for dinner. I've…I've set an alarm on your phone for 7.30pm. You'll find out the time," Maura rushes through her words, placing Jane's phone in her hands. She is hesitant and nervous around Jane. "I…I have also…well, I'm nearby. Call me if you need anything."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I cannot call you Maura, I cannot use this phone." Jane replies blankly.

"No," Maura replies quickly, "I mean call out to me."

And then, Jane feels her come closer, possibly bend towards her, and pause. _Morninga and Citrus_. There is a fleeting, hesitant kiss on her cheek and Maura is gone. Jane briefly touches her cheek.

Jo barks. "Here Jo!" Jane pets her bedside and her dog leaps to her side. She finds her exuding warmth with her hand and falls asleep petting Jo's fur.

* * *

_"Easy, stud," Jane swiftly grabs his gun-wielding hand from the side. As the gun clatters on the floor, she has both his arms pinned behind his back and Frost is clamping handcuffs on. _

_"Game's over." Frost pulls him out. _

_"Knock it out Frankie. Relax. We've got him," she calls to Frankie, who is still standing breathlessly in the shadows._

_"Thanks Jane. Thanks…this was…a nightmare," Frankie breathes out. _

_"Do you have your car here?" she asks Frankie, "Frost is driving Mr. Drug Don here to the unit with two uniforms. I can drive you home." _

_"Thanks Janie," Frankie pulls his sister into a one-arm hug. "I think I want to go with Frost. I want to see him locked up before me."_

_"Okay. Call me when you get home, all right?"_

_"All right."_

_The police car is hidden. Jane's is parked right on the street. She pulls out her phone and texts Korsak walking towards it, lingering in plain sight with her badge and gun visible._

_When she gets into her car, headlights turn on behind her and an engine revs up. She hasn't even started her car when an SUV veers towards the trunk and smashes into her Honda. Her head cracks against the wheel. She can feel a wet trickle on her neck before darkness envelops her. _

* * *

**So I've continued a little more because the first chapter was perhaps too short to give an idea of the story concept...**

**Do let me know what you think! :) I have a good idea of where/how I want this to go, but I want to see how you receive it...**


End file.
